Blazin' Moves
These are the Blazin' Moves done by the characters in Def Jam: Fight For NY and Def Jam Vendetta. Blaze-Blaze grabs the enemy and puts him on his knee then punches him in the face, then the stomach, knocking him into the ground. He then punches him once more in the face, then picks him and Piledrives him, knocking him out. Crack-Crack grabs the enemy and pushes him, then Crack slams his body 2 times then breaks his spine. Capone-Capone punches the enemy sevearl times then walks over to the stunned enemy and pushes them down with his index finger. Nyne-Nyne punches the enemy with several boxing moves he then grabs the enemy`s head and sends him flying with a haymaker. Jacob-Jacob spins the enemy then he leaps up and headbutts him. Doc-He grabs the enemy up, punching him in the croch 3 times, throws him then kicks him. Suspect-He trips the enemy, breaks his arm then elbowdrops him' Starks-He lifts the enemy then twist throws him. D-Mob-He Piledrives the enemy 4 times in cross-direction. Kimora-She puts the enemy down forcing him to sit, slaps him rapidly then breaks his neck. Magic-He trips his enemy down then swings him on his back to break his back. Call the Ambulance Xzibit-Xzibit puts the opponent down on the ground and punches his opponent in the back to the head and delivers a final blow with his fist. Bone Crusher-He puts the opponent down on the ground and sits on him two times. Lil' Flip-Lil' Flip knees his opponent twice and jumps on their head, elbows him, flips him, and kicks him. David Banner-He clobbers the enemy 3 times, jumps on his back, rapid punches him then stomps on him. Bubba Sparxxx-He attacks the enemy with his elbows lifts and throws him down. WC-He punches his enemy 3 times, then uses the W gesture to knock out the enemy. Ghostface Killah- He swings his enemy,breaks his back then slams his head. Freeway- He grabs his enemy's neck, punching him in the head 3 times, puts him down then kicks him. Comp- He knee drops his enemy then slaps him 3 times with his deformed hand then uses it to chokehold him. Memphis Bleek- He punches his enemy 2 times then airkicks him. Original Move No.3- It starts with 3 submission holds at the arm to the enemy. Cruz-He grabs the enemy's legs then slams his body 4 times. Trejo-Trejo elbows his enemy the rapidly punches him then elbow drops him. Skull-Skull spins around then twist slams his enemy. House- House chokes the enemy until he's knocked out. Pockets-Pockets pushes the enemy then backflip slams him. Trick-Trick punches the enemy in the face then in the chest then in the kidney. Sticky Fingaz- Sticky stomps his enemy's foot. attacks him with his elbows 4 times then stomps on him in the head. Prodigy- Prodigy climbs on top on his enemy flips him them slams him in the body. Def Jam Vendetta: Deja-Deja jumps on the opponents shoulders, punches him in the head until they fall then kicks him in the head.Name:Tap Dance Deja 2-She trips the opponent then kicks him in the butt. Name:Deja Vu Carla-Carla checks out her opponent,slaps him harshly about 9 times,then turns around.After that she jumps on and above her opponent and kicks him. Name:High Maintenance Carla 2-She grabs the opponent,turns around and slams him on the floor.After that,she kicks his head up off of the ground,jumps on his head,then on his shoulder,grabs his legs and somersaults and kicks him off. Name:2 Hot 2 Handle Tai-She does a handstand and grabs the opponent with her legs.She then flips back up while slaming the opponent to the ground.She then drops on him with her elbow making him get up,then she crushes his head. Name:Cold Shower Tai 2-She grabs the opponents' legs,jumps on the thier head and just continues to jump on their head 3 more times,then jumps on you with 1 leg. One Night Stand